Death of the HamHams
by Brownie-luving Icee-chan
Summary: Rated for death, and the word 'hell'. Basically a story on how much I hate that friggin' story. Read if u want. Flame if you want. I DON'T CARE.
1. Default Chapter

Death of the Ham-Hams  
  
It was a dark, cold and rainy day. Laura sat at her window and gazed at the falling rain. "I'm really bored," she sighed in a very annoying way. "I wish someone would call," she whined, but knew full well that she no longer had friends because everyone at school had realized that day that she was annoying as hell.  
  
Just then, the phone rang, making Laura jump. Especially because she was a pathetic loser, and no one calls pathetic losers like her. She raced to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" she said eagerly. "Rape." A male voice said before hanging up. Laura looked at the phone. "Wonder what THAT was all about." she murmured.  
  
Suddenly, Laura was zapped with some purplish-blue lightening stuff that came outta the phone. She screamed and dropped the phone, but she was already too late. Her arm was burnt to a crisp, but so was her heart. Like a bad chicken nugget. So she did the world a favor and died. ~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Hamtaro and all his dorky little hamster friends were in their hamster cage party-hearty-ing, when they heard a scream. "Tha' soun'ed li'ge Laura!" said a very drunk Hamtaro. "Oh, well! TURN UP 


	2. Part 2 MORE DEATH MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Death of the Ham-Hams Pt 2  
  
First off, I wanna say thank-you to all the reviewers, I didn't know I'd get so many. Also, my story was longer, but my computer fucked it up, so the HamHams didn't get the privilege of dieing. Second of all, Jonathan Mansell, you shut the fuck up!! I REALIZE that it's fanfiction, but have you ever heard of BASHING?!?!?!? Furthermore, you're a guy who watches stupid little hamsters, so as far as I'm concerned, you're pretty much a GAY ASS PANSY!! And don't call me illiterate, I can probably read better than you ever will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AHEM.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
One day, Laura was resurrected because this crazy authoress needed her so she could kill her again. Coming home from school, Laura sighed very melodramatically and went up to her room. As usual, she found all the HamHams drunk and Boss was watching porno on a tiny portable t.v. he stole from the local drug dealer.  
  
"HamHams! You know you're not supposed to be doing that! Shame!" and then suddenly a man in hot pink leather pants and a tight-as-hell yellow shirt burst in the room and threw a chicken at Laura's head. And she died on impact and her brain came out. Wait, scratch that, nothing came out because she had no brains. So anyways, the man then shot all the hamsters with BB guns and they swallowed them and choked and died.  
  
THE END.  
  
Be certain, there is more to come. Review, and all you people who have nothing nice to say, remember, I can bash HamHams all I fucking please!! 


	3. Part 3 My Algebra teacher and Meko team ...

Okayz, you guessed it, I brought back the Hamsters this time, JUST the hamsters. So they were partying in their cage one day when BLIC's friend's cat walked in, named Meko. Meko was a white, fluffy, cute little cat that left a trail of white fluffy hair when he walked. He was pure evil. Hamtaro was the first notice. "Heggo, wittle kitty!"  
  
Meko simply hissed and stood up on both hind legs, like a regular person. "Shutup, you dumbass hampster." He ordered with a cute, yet evil, British accent.  
  
"You can talk!!" the Ham-Hams were shocked.  
  
"Of course I can talk, if you bloody hamptsers can, then I can too!" Meko rolled his eyes. "C'mon in, boys!" Meko called out the door, and three other cute, yet evil, feline stalked into the room, rope and tape in paws. Meko used his razor sharp claws to open the cage and scooped all the hamsters out by their stupid little clothes. "Bound and gag these furry rats!!"  
  
"What are you doing?!" they all squealed in fear.  
  
"We're taking you to see our boss!" Meko said as he tied them up.  
  
"We're called 'hamsters' by the way; not 'hamptsers'!" Boss piped up before his mouth was taped.  
  
"Do I look like I give a hampster's ass?" Meko muttered. Strapping them to his back, he took off towards his house, and the entrance to the underworld. Meko slipped into the secret passageway unnoticed and the hamsters squirmed uncomfortably as it got noticeably hotter the deeper underground they went. Suddenly they all heard maniacal laughter.  
  
"Doll baby, I said the perfect CUBED root of eighteen!" she yelled.  
  
"B-But, Mrs. Knight, your evilness. There IS no perfect cubed root of eighteen.." A timid voice spoke.  
  
"EXACTLY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" She roared in laughter.  
  
"My liege, we have brought the hampsters as you requested." Meko bowed to his savior.  
  
"Good," Mrs. Knight pulled a lever and the student disappeared below the ground, screaming in agony as she went. "I am sure you will be wondering who I am. I am BLIC's advanced algebra teacher/ruler of the underworld alongside my cat companions. Usually, I enjoy hampsters, but you get on my nerves. Therefore; you shall DIE!!!!" She screamed and said, "Drop them into the boiling lava!!!"  
  
"NO! NO!" They cried, but the lava swallowed their failed attempts at escape...  
  
Okay, this was a little word because I put in characters that only a few people know, like my friends who go to my school. But, in short, Meko is Arielle's cat who runs the underworld alongside my adv. Algebra teacher, Mrs. Knight, a crazy old hag with pretty shoes. Currently, they are plotting to build some type of power generator with AA batteries to takeover the world. I'm the only one who knows of their plot, until now... 


End file.
